The Precious Little Strawberry-Haired Girl
by Imperius
Summary: Two years after tamers, and the heroes are off to their high school years. Follow Rika as she deals with friendship and betrayal within her closest friends. Rukato, Jenruki, or Ryuki, ya gotta find out! Finished! Yay!
1. X's and Y's

1 A/N: Yo there. The Precious Little Strawberry-Haired Girl is my first fic written, and I request of you to review so I know how you feel about the story. I need to improve my writing skills, hopefully with your help.  
  
This takes place about two years after the tamers save the world, and Rika hasn't changed her personality. Who will bring out her good side? As for it being a Rukato, Henrika, or Ryuki, you'll have to read to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show and concept that is digimon. Oh well.  
  
  
  
"He looks like a play doll," she said as she looked at her dark enemy, then at her partner. "Metalseadramon. Mega Level. Special Attack: River of Power. Renamon, walk all over him."  
  
"With pleasure," her partner said, as the fox-like digimon jumped in the air. "Diamond storm!" she exclaimed as little pin-like needles formed from her hand and she effortlessly threw the needles at her opponent.  
  
Almost as effortlessly, the dark digimon blocked the attack with his tail. "River of power!"  
  
It said. A beam from its snout came out in a beautiful, yet deadly blast. Renamon had little time to avoid it, and the attack connected, leaving her badly injured.  
  
"Renamon, get the hell up! Don't you die on me!" the girl shouted at her digimon. Renamon looked at her tamer, then fell to the ground. Shortly after, her body began fading away, until little was left of her, and what was left of her was absorbed by that menace of a digimon.  
  
"Did you think that your little rookie could do damage of any sort to a mega like me?!" the serpent digimon said to her. "River of power!" it said, readying its next attack  
  
The girl could not move as the blast was about to hit her.  
  
******************  
  
"I've tried so hard, and gone so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter…" Fifteen-year-old Rika Nonaka woke up, looked at her alarm clock playing the latest song from her favorite band, but she was in no mood for music. She picked the alarm clock up at hurled it at the wall.  
  
"Stupid alarm clock," she grumbled as she got out of bed. "Bad dream…" She looked outside. It was pretty cloudy. 'Hmm…figures," she stated as she pulled off her purple pajamas and dove into the shower.  
  
To Rika, the shower always made her feel better. Not just physically, but it relaxed her and calmed her. She looked at her bathroom clock: 7:20. She sighed and got out of her shower. After drying herself off she looked in the mirror. 'I could stand to lose a few pounds' she thought to herself after close examination. It almost missed her mind that today was the first day of high school, so she decided to make a good first impression on her new peers. So she grabbed her customary broken-hearted t-shirt and cutoff jeans. She put her strawberry-colored hair up in a ponytail as usual. She put on a little makeup, brushed her teeth, and then looked at herself at the mirror.  
  
Physically Rika did not change very significantly, but her body shaped more towards a young woman. She also grew a few inches, but still was one of the shortest of the tamers.  
  
"Rika, come get your breakfast!" a voice called from down the hall. Rika immediately noticed it to be her mother. So she obeyed and ran down the hall. She looked at her watch: 7:40. School started at 8:00.  
  
"Shit!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Rika Nonaka, watch your mouth."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Rika looked at the table, admiring the eggs and bacon that her mom effortlessly made. She figured that she didn't want to eat much, so instead she grabbed a banana.  
  
"Sorry mom, but I'm running late. See ya later tonight!" Rika said as she gave her mom a kiss.  
  
"Have a good day, sweetie."  
  
Rika smiled and ran out of her house. Things between her and her mom were somewhat getting better, although they still had their family quarrels now and then. Sometimes it would be about clothes to wear, sometimes it might be over the television remote when her mom wanted to watch soap operas and Rika wanted to watch soccer.  
  
She looked at her watch once more: 7:50. 'Gotta hurry,' she thought to herself as she picked up the pace.  
  
Rika arrived at Shinjuku High School just as the first bell sounded. She ran to the freshman hallways, where she eventually found her locker, labeled with her name on it. "I guess this is my locker," she said to herself.  
  
Suddenly the locker next to her closed shut and Rika looked to see who it was. It happened to be none other than Takato Matsuki.  
  
"Hey there, Strawberry Sweetheart," he piped.  
  
She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Screw you, Gogglehead." She really didn't mean it, but she wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
"Heh heh, well, see you in the hallways," he concluded as he walked down the hall.  
  
Rika smiled, this time for real. "Bye, Takato." She looked in her locker and got her schedule. "Hmm…first period…algebra I…Mrs. Woodward…Room V." She shrugged as she stumbled around looking for Room V.  
  
The tardy bell rang just as Rika found V and entered it. There were a couple empty seats, so she sat down in one of them. She looked around. It was a circular room, with many windows surrounding it.  
  
A young and somewhat pretty woman entered the room. "Hello," she started. "My name is Mrs. Woodward, and I am the teacher for your…"  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
Rika turned around and saw the tardy boy enter the class. He had blue hair…Henry? She smiled and waved at him. But he took no heed.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry," he begged. "I couldn't find the room, and I left my backpack at my locker, and…"  
  
"Enough," Mrs. W said. "Now go seat yourself over there." She pointed at the empty chair next to Rika. Henry looked at her and smiled. He walked over there and dumped his found backpack next to his desk and sat down.  
  
"Hey there," Henry said.  
  
Rika blushed a bit as she spat out, "What do you want?" She mentally slapped herself for acting before thinking. Henry, meanwhile, looked at their teacher.  
  
"Ok," Mrs. W started, "Let's see what you guys know about your math. Copy and solve the problems I give to you." She picked up a piece of chalk and began to write.  
  
When she was done, Rika couldn't believe what she saw. x²-10x+25? She shook her head in confusion.  
  
Meanwhile, Henry had no problem finishing the equations. He looked at Rika, who looked confused, and then decided to help her.  
  
"Look what you gotta do…"  
  
"Look what you gotta do is shut the hell up 'cause I know how to do this shit," she snapped.  
  
"Ok," Henry sighed. He observed the facial expressions Rika's face had, showing anger, then determination, then, finally, failure.  
  
"Alright hotshot tell me how you do this," she said giving up.  
  
Henry smiled at the opportunity. "Alright, look. What number is multiplied by itself to make 25 and added to make –10."  
  
Rika thought for a moment. "Um…-5."  
  
Henry smiled again. "Right! So when you add that and x together, you get x-5. Then if you square x-5 you will get x²-10x+25!"  
  
Rika smiled. "Ok, now I get it!"  
  
Henry laughed. "Now, let's work on the next problem…"  
  
******************  
  
Rika walked out of V with a more positive attitude on x's and y's. She looked at her schedule. 'Hmm…biology with Mrs. Bryan in room B. She sighed. Science isn't easy either. She walked across the halls until she stumbled upon B.  
  
She took a deep breath as she waited for the worst: dissections of worms, alligator brains suspended in a bottle, and the like. But as she opened the door she saw a welcoming environment. Her good friends Takato, Jeri, and Kazu were sitting in desks.  
  
"Hey Rika!" they yelled. Rika nodded and ran over to sit next to them. 'Maybe Bio won't be so boring,' she thought to herself, as she said hello to her friends in her own way:  
  
"Hey Gogglehead."  
  
"Hey Puppet Princess."  
  
"Hey Visorhead."  
  
*****************  
  
After boring lectures on the discussion of meiosis, Rika walked out to the quad for the ten-minute break, where she met Henry and Takato.  
  
"Pretty nice high school," Takato chimed in.  
  
"My old private school was nicer than this," Rika said, always reliable to make a negative comment.  
  
"Well this is a public school, and things are different around here," Henry added.  
  
"Hey, why don't we meet up with our other friends after school at the park?" Takato suggested.  
  
"Can't," Rika said. "Got soccer practice."  
  
"And I have my lessons with Sensei today," Henry added.  
  
Takato shrugged. "Well, so much for that."  
  
The ever-so-annoying bell rang, signaling for third period to begin soon. "Well guys, I'll see ya sometime," Rika said, leaving the boys.  
  
"Bye," the two said in unison. After she left, Takato spoke up. "Boy, she's beautiful."  
  
"You got that right," Henry concluded.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: Well, there goes the first chapter. I'll finish the rest of Rika's first day of school on the next chapter. But only if there's reviews! 


	2. Rika Taken Down A Notch?

Well, it's chapter 2…as we continue Rika's first day of school!  
  
  
  
Rika walked into one of the portable buildings the school had to offer. "Hmm… this must be M3," she said to herself. As she opened the door she saw kids talking loudly and many computers on desks, a dream come true to her, since she had a knack for computers.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rika! Over here!" an annoying yet familiar voice called out from the other side of the room. Rika looked over. Why, it was none other than the good-spirited Kenta.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kenta," she said hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Come sit over here."  
  
  
  
Rika shrugged and grabbed the nearby seat next to Kenta. Her eye spotted a book sitting on the desk, and she decided to look at it. She saw redundant sentences made to improve one's typing, but she sneered. I don't need practice. I already type faster than all of these lug heads in the entire room.  
  
  
  
"Alright, quiet down class," a thirty-some-odd woman voiced. Everyone immediately shut up. "My name is Ms. Kelly, and I am going to teach you how to become good friends with your computer. Let's take a time writing to see how well you type.  
  
  
  
Rika looked at the clock. 'God, only 10:15, the day is going by so slowly,' she notioned. 'Oh well, I'll blow these losers in these writings.  
  
  
  
"Ready, and begin," Ms. K said, and suddenly everyone started typing. Rika grinned, as she knew she typed the fastest in the class.  
  
  
  
Three minutes later, the timer went off. Rika looked at her screen and compared it to her book to find her speed. 'Hmm…54 words per minute. Let's see any one of you pathetic kids can match that.  
  
  
  
"Wow! I typed 56 words per minute!"  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah? Beat my 63!"  
  
  
  
"Dammit!" she said out loud. Several people beat her!  
  
  
  
"Ok," Kenta started, "What about my…"  
  
  
  
Rika immediately gave Kenta one of those "shut the hell up before I kick your ass" looks, therefore prompting him to shut up.  
  
  
  
Rika was in shock. The one subject that she expected to blow past everyone in, is the one that she is having trouble with! She took a deep breath and managed to live past third period.  
  
****************  
  
The strawberry-haired girl ran out of M3 as soon as the bell rung and dashed across campus to room S. 'Honors English with Ms. Caselli' she said to herself. She had more confidence in this class because she knew she was such a great writer. Her mother, her grandmother, and everyone else who read her work knew she was great.  
  
  
  
Rika grabbed a seat next to Henry, who also happened to be in the class.  
  
  
  
"I'm not late this time," Henry said, proud of himself. Rika couldn't help but chuckle, but her smile quickly faded when the next person walked in the door.  
  
  
  
"Ryo Akiyama, what the hell are you doing in Honors English?" Henry said smiling. He ran up and gave Ryo a friendly handshake, which Ryo accepted.  
  
  
  
"Oh, did I hear that you were late for a class?" Ryo joked.  
  
  
  
Rika did not look at Ryo at all. Ever since the events inside the D- reaper, Rika had refused to talk to Ryo at all. Even though she seemed to be in love with him, it was actually quite the opposite.  
  
  
  
Ryo walked next to Rika. "And would you mind if I sat next to you, beautiful young lady?"  
  
Rika frowned. "Yes, I do mind, actually."  
  
  
  
He chuckled. "Still haven't changed, eh, Nonaka?"  
  
  
  
"Neither have you."  
  
  
  
Ryo shrugged and proceeded to initiate a conversation with Henry when a young woman stepped into the classroom. She had curly dark red hair, not as beautiful as Rika's, but still nice. She was kind of short, in fact about as short as Rika, and she talked with a high yet welcoming voice:  
  
  
  
"Hello class and welcome to Honors English. My name is Ms. Caselli. You are the class that every teacher wants. At least I hope. In this class you will learn about grammar, you will read stories, poems, and plays, oh yes, and you will write."  
  
  
  
Rika grinned, as she knew this class was her bread and butter. Not only did she write very well, but her reading comprehension skills were very good. She shook it off immediately, however, recalling what happened last period.  
  
  
  
"Every Monday, we do grammar," Ms. Caselli continued, "Tuesday and Wednesday you read the book I give to you, Thursday I give a quiz based on Monday through Wednesday's content, and on Friday I give you a composition. Compositions are creative writings that you write with a given prompt."  
  
  
  
Ryo leaned his head on his desk, already bored. He then looked at the beautiful strawberry-haired girl and admired her beauty.  
  
  
  
Rika noticed something and looked and Ryo. He turned his head, pretending to not look at her. Rika shrugged and looked back at the teacher.  
  
  
  
"Speaking of compositions, everyone bring out a piece of paper, as you will have your first compositions, despite the fact that it's Monday."  
  
  
  
Everyone groaned, except for Rika, who knew that it was her time to shine.  
  
  
  
"Ok, write this down. If you could have one person back whom has left you, living or dead, who would it be? I want a page written and then put on my desk before class ends."  
  
  
  
Rika thought for a moment and then knew exactly whom to write about: Renamon. When Renamon left her, Rika has felt nothing but loneliness. She knew what to write, and she would do a damn good job of writing.  
  
*****************  
  
Finally, Rika groaned. Lunchtime. She met up with good friends Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu as they went to the cafeteria to look for food.  
  
  
  
"Boy, I could eat an elephant," Kenta said.  
  
  
  
"Boy, you could eat about as much as an elephant," Kazu added.  
  
  
  
"You're about as ugly as an elephant."  
  
  
  
Rika and Jeri laughed as they went to get a salad, while the two continued to fight.  
  
  
  
"Hmm…where'd they go?" Kazu said, with his hand still on Kenta's shirt.  
  
*****************  
  
Rika and Jeri found a nearby bench and sat down with their salads. Rika looked over and saw Ryo and nearly choked on her lettuce.  
  
  
  
"Rika, are you alright?" Jeri asked, concerned. Rika took a sip of soda and gasped.  
  
  
  
"I saw Ryo."  
  
  
  
Jeri squealed. "He is sooooo cute isn't he?"  
  
  
  
Rika frowned. "Hell no! He is so annoying and stupid and retarded. I don't like him."  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh. That could explain why Takato told me you got all teary eyed when he tried to impress you in the D-reaper.  
  
  
  
"Um…" Rika didn't know what to say. It was true; she had done that. She looked away from Jeri and pondered her thoughts.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
"Sakuyamon, listen to me. I want you to send all your power to my blade. Quickly!" Justimon said, out of desperation.  
  
  
  
Rika didn't know what on earth he was trying to do. "What? You can't be serious. Has the fighting gone to your head or something? The force of it could kill the both of you!"  
  
  
  
Ryo, however, was confident. "It's a chance I'm willing to take, Rika. We've tried everything else and we haven't even been able to land a scratch! But with the combined forces of your strength and my blade, we can give the D-reaper something to really howl about!"  
  
  
  
Rika couldn't take it anymore. He hated to see one of his friends go down like that. "Or you could die. Did you ever think about that hotshot?"  
  
  
  
"Well then there'll be one less person to poke fun at you, right pumpkin?"  
  
  
  
Rika managed a smile despite the situation and cried, "You big twerp. You're just doing this to impress me, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
"Arf!" Rika looked back and Jeri and saw her puppet, the same puppet, around her hand.  
  
  
  
"The truth is, Ryo does care about you, and you shouldn't get annoyed at him," the puppet spoke.  
  
  
  
Rika smiled for a bit, and then snarled. "I don't believe all of this bullshit." She got up and left Jeri and her puppet all alone. Jeri stood there for a moment.  
  
  
  
"Guess we didn't get to her, huh?"  
  
  
  
"Arf!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I guess I didn't complete Rika's day. It's becoming longer than I thought. Anyway, keep reviewing and I'll update! 


	3. Not Him For Two More Periods...

A/N: Well, here's chapter 3, and I promise to finish Rika's first day at school!  
  
**********************  
  
Rika didn't believe a word Jeri said. Ryo caring about her? He's just being a big show-off. Ok ok, he's a little cute, but still…  
  
  
  
"Hey there digimon queen."  
  
  
  
There was only one person who called her that. She turned around and saw none other than Ryo.  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
  
  
"Let's talk for once."  
  
  
  
Rika was hesitant to accept his offer, but just as she was about to answer, the bell rang. "Oops, well, gotta go, sweetheart," he said, leaving her.  
  
  
  
Rika scowled. "What a bastard." She decided to run to the bathroom and take care of some business. When she was finally done, she ran into the girls locker room to get ready for phys. ed.  
  
  
  
She looked around at all of the girls changing into their p.e. clothes. Rika felt a bit insecure about her body, so instead she decided to change in the bathroom.  
  
  
  
When she got out of the bathroom, wearing a white t-shirt and soccer shorts, she ran outside to meet the boys who came out and see if her friends were in her class.  
  
  
  
Good news: Takato was there.  
  
  
  
Bad news: Another boy she knew was also in her class.  
  
  
  
"Oh, no…"  
  
  
  
"Ryo, you bastard, give me that soccer ball!" Takato joked at Ryo.  
  
"You'll have to kill me first," he answered.  
  
  
  
'I would be glad to do that,' Rika thought with a grin.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a tall middle-aged man came out of the boys' locker room. He was their P.E. teacher.  
  
  
  
"Alright, let's go to the soccer field!" he yelled.  
  
  
  
"Let's settle this on the soccer field," Takato said.  
  
  
  
It was a long trip to get to the soccer field. Rika grinned again. This was another class that Rika would excel at, especially when they got to play soccer.  
  
  
  
Their teacher, Mr. Anderson, set the kids up into respective teams, and unfortunately, she and Ryo were stuck on the same team. They were also stuck to the same positions, both playing forward.  
  
  
  
"Look you little bastard," Rika started. I don't like you, but together we're going to kick the opposition's ass, just like the D-reaper," she smiled.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I won't get in your way," Ryo responded, "but I am going to impress you again."  
  
  
  
The whistle sounded and Ryo passed it off to Rika. She took it and just blew by every defender. Ryo couldn't help but smile at her, just for kicking everyone's ass.  
  
  
  
Rika was right near the goal. She kicked it up to her chest and let it bounce off of herself, and then did an impressive 180 scissors kick. The ball sailed cleanly through the net. Rika sighed. 'Why are they even playing? It's just too easy.'  
  
  
  
Forty minutes later, when class ended, Rika had ended up with seven goals without even really trying, at least in her perspective. She ran into the locker room, picked up her stuff, and got changed in the bathroom.  
  
  
  
She ran all the way to the other side of campus to get to her next class. "Careers? I didn't sign up for this," Rika said to herself as she approached the career center.  
  
  
  
She opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes. He was in her class for three straight periods? She started cussing in her mind.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rika, come sit over with me."  
  
  
  
Rika sighed. "Did you know I have three consecutive classes with you?" she asked Ryo.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it great?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, very," she said, with obvious sarcasm.  
  
  
  
"Hey, look at it this way," he said, putting an arm around her, which she responded with a light shove, "at least you can get to know me better."  
  
*********************  
  
Rika was exhausted, and the day was not even over yet. She still had to deal with soccer practice. She headed over to the soccer field and got prepared for practice. It was their first practice, so she tried to suck up to the coach in order to get a starting position. Then she stopped herself. 'I'm too good to resort to kissing the coach's ass,' she thought.  
  
  
  
As she expected, she excelled in the game and showed the makings of a team captain. Well, at least the skill, but not the attitude…  
  
  
  
"Hey," another girl said. "You're pretty good."  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Rika answered, "I really beat your asses good."  
  
  
  
The girl looked at her like you would to a ghost, then walked away to talk to the other teammates. Rika chuckled a bit to herself. 'What a bitch,' she said to herself.  
  
  
  
When practice was over, Rika looked at her watch. "Hmm…5:30, might as well go over to Gogglehead's and get some bread." She took a short walk over to Takato's bakery, where she was to do an errand for her mom concerning their recent bread shortage. She also hoped to start a conversation with her good friend about some topics.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gogglehead, give me a couple loaves of sourdough," she told Takato.  
  
  
  
"Sure thing," he replied. He went to the back to go retrieve some bread.  
  
  
  
While Takato was gone, Rika pondered about things, Ryo in particular. 'What the hell is Ryo up to? He just doesn't give up. Does he really like me? Whatever. I don't like him and I never will like him. That's just his problem. Maybe I should talk to Takato…'  
  
  
  
"$6.50 please," Takato returned with a bag of fresh bread that interrupted Rika's thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Sure smells good," Rika smiled. She took out some money from her wallet and gave it to Takato.  
  
  
  
Rika watched Takato put the money in the cash register, and she thought, 'I gotta talk to him now.' "Hey, Takato, can I talk to you alone?"  
  
  
  
Takato sort of realized what she was talking about. "Sure thing Rika. Dad, can I have a quick break?"  
  
  
  
"Sure son," a reply from inside the storage room emitted.  
  
  
  
"Let's go upstairs to my room," he said. Rika found this a bit suspicious at first but then nodded. "Okay." she replied.  
  
  
  
Takato led Rika up the narrow stairs into his room. Rika looked around. She had never been in a boy's room like this before. He had a nice bunk bed, some posters of his favorite bands, and old Guilmon drawings littered the walls and floors. The pictures of Guilmon made Rika lightly smile.  
  
  
  
"So Rika, what is it you want to talk about?" Takato asked, closing the door. Rika was a bit frightened at first, but then remembered that he is her friend, and he wouldn't do anything to violate her.  
  
  
  
"Um, I want to talk about Ryo." Takato looked at her.  
  
  
  
"What about Ryo?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Um, I want to ask you if you know if he likes me or not."  
  
  
  
Takato was taken back by this. He knew Ryo had a big crush for Rika, but he had other decisions to make.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
"So Ryo, is there anyone you like?" Takato asked Ryo, as they lay down in his room.  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah. I really like Rika."  
  
  
  
"She's a nice piece of work, isn't she?"  
  
  
  
"She's hot, sexy, smart, rebellious, everything you could want in a girl. And her strawberry-colored hair is very nice."  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
"I don't think he likes you. He just likes to joke around, and half the stuff he doesn't mean." Takato smiled, lying right through his teeth. Rika, however, didn't notice this.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's a relief. I don't like him, either. I think he's just a jerk." Rika replied, telling the truth, at least in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"He doesn't love you, but I love you…" Takato immediately kicked himself mentally for saying such a thing. 'Dammit Takato, you're going too fast!"  
  
  
  
Rika was surprised at this sudden move. 'I need to leave.' "Well, uh…thanks for telling me about Ryo. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." She gave a suggestive wave at Takato as she ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Rika ran home. 'Good God, what the hell is Takato thinking? He's moving too goddamn fast…' She finally reached her home and entered.  
  
  
  
"Mom, Grandma, I'm home!" Rika called out.  
  
  
  
"Oh hey sweetie," her mom replied. "Grandma's going shopping. How was your first day of high school?"  
  
  
  
"Um… interesting," was all she could say.  
  
  
  
"Did you get the bread?"  
  
  
  
"Yep." She handed the bread over to her mother.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna make some dinner. How does spaghetti sound?" her mom suggested.  
  
  
  
"Sure mom, that would be great." Rika smiled and helped her mom prepare the dinner.  
  
******************  
  
By the time Rika's grandmother had gotten back dinner was about to be served. Rika ate one serving, then declared herself full. She helped clean off the table and went to her room and went on the computer. She went on the internet, and saw that Kazu was on. Desperate to find out more about Ryo, she decided to talk to him.  
  
  
  
Strawberry_girl15: What's up visorhead?  
  
guardromon_dude07: oh nothing; just surfin the net, talking to Rika :)  
  
Strawberry_girl15: Listen, can I ask you a personal question?  
  
guardromon_dude07: Oh dammit, was it about me rubbing your school pictures on my own body?  
  
Strawberry_girl15: Hey I'll kill you tomorrow for that. Anyway, it's about Ryo. Do you think he likes me?  
  
guardromon_dude07: man, Ryo is like that to every girl. That's just how he is.  
  
Strawberry_girl15: Thanks. That's all I wanted to know. Bye.  
  
guardromon_dude07: Bye. Oh wait. One last thing.  
  
Strawberry_girl15: What's up?  
  
guardromon_dude07: Please don't kill me tomorrow.  
  
Strawberry_girl15: LOL. see ya tommorow, chumly.  
  
  
  
Rika then logged off and shut off the computer. 'Hmm…from what his friends say he's always like that. But still, there seems to be…something more…'  
  
******************  
  
It was 10:30. Rika decided to get ready for bed, so she pulled off her clothes and threw them in a corner, then put on her pajamas. Before she got into bed, she pulled out her journal.  
  
August 30, 2003  
  
It's been a rough first day of high school. Thank God for Takato, Henry, and the others. I still wonder though, despite my convincing friends, does Ryo actually like me? I know he means well, but I just don't think that he's all that the other girls think of him.  
  
Takato also tried to hit on me, I think. Does he like me too? Shit, I'm felling like a fucking magnet. They just can't resist my beauty. The way my friends act, I could bet some good money that Henry also has a crush on me.  
  
Well, I'm going to bed. I could already tell that tomorrow is going to be even more surprising than today.  
  
Rika Nonaka signing off.  
  
  
  
Rika closed her journal and went under her sheets in her sleeping bag. All that crossed her mind, however, were the thoughts of Takato, Henry, and Ryo and what they think of her.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: Well, there goes the first day of Rika's high school days! Boy was it surprising to her. Anyway, review and I'll soon continue the story. Guess I'm leaning toward a Ryuki, but we'll see.  
  
Till next time… 


	4. What's Henry Thinking?

A/N: Boy have I been getting mixed reviews of opinions on this one. Oh well, I got what I wanted. All I can say is that out of everyone who has an opinion of whom Rika should be with, I will only satisfy one group of Rika-lovers while make the others mad. (shrugs)  
  
Here we go with part 2 of Strawberry Girl. This time it's Henry making the move. How will Rika respond?  
  
*********************  
  
September 14, 2003  
  
Rika sat in Ms. Caselli's Honors English class, working on a grammar assignment, when the red-headed teacher stood up to speak.  
  
  
  
"For the next couple of weeks I am assigning you to do a research report with a partner concerning a topic that I give to you. I will pick your partner and your topic. Your report needs to be no less than 4 pages, no more than 8. It will be due on Thursday the 1st of October."  
  
  
  
"Please God, don't let Ryo be my partner," Rika silently prayed to herself as Ms. C started reading off assigned names and their respective topics.  
  
  
  
"Tye, and Katie. Kimmy and Alex. Ryan and Louis." (A/N: BTW, these are real people in my English class ()  
  
  
  
Rika still sat praying to God, when her name was announced. "Rika, and…"  
  
  
  
"God dammit!" she said, "I'm stuck with freakin' Ryo again!-"  
  
  
  
"Ok, Rika, our topic will be on uniforms in schools," Henry said.  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"I said, 'Ok, Rika, our topic will be on uniforms in schools,'" Henry repeated.  
  
  
  
Rika gave him a hug and replied, "Thank you, Henry."  
  
  
  
Henry sweat dropped. "Eh…ok…"  
  
  
  
**************  
  
"Ok, coming from a private school, I know all about those damned abominations they call uniforms," Rika said that day at lunch to Henry. The two had sat down together by themselves having a nice conversation.  
  
  
  
"That's a good advantage for us, I guess," Henry added. Rika looked at him and smiled, their eyes making contact. 'Rika sure has beautiful eyes,' Henry thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"You sure have beautiful eyes," Henry said.  
  
  
  
Rika immediately blushed. "Thank…you…" she replied, looking away.  
  
  
  
Henry quickly gathered his senses and continued with the discussion. "Well, anyway, what was it like wearing uniforms for so long?"  
  
  
  
Rika looked back at him. "It's like routine, it gets boring and boring after every day, you wish you could just strip your clothes off and throw them in front of the principal.  
  
  
  
Henry laughed. "I don't think so."  
  
  
  
Rika scoffed. "Well, you haven't been in a private school for nine years like I have."  
  
  
  
"Well, I know that, but I think you wouldn't want to strip yourself naked in front of the principal like that."  
  
  
  
"Hey!" she snapped. "You don't know me at all, so just back off Wong!" she said, losing her temper. She mentally slapped herself again. 'Dammit, there you go again acting before thinking.' But it was too late.  
  
  
  
"You know what!" Henry said, standing up, also losing it. "I don't know why I put up with your shit!" He started to walk away. "Call me when you get some decency back."  
  
  
  
Rika was shocked. Henry never blew up to Rika like that, but there's a first time for everything, she shrugged. She got up and started a conversation with Jeri.  
  
*******************  
  
Rika sat at home, trying to think about what to write for her research report. She also had homework in Algebra and Biology, but she didn't want to start on that just yet.  
  
  
  
"Uniforms have been a way to prevent expression of individuality." All Rika had, after an hour of thinking and concentrating, was a measly thesis for the five page report written on her first draft paper.  
  
  
  
"I've gone to a damn private school for nine years, why can't I think of anything to say?" Rika then had a notion. She has the opinions, and Henry would have the facts. She ran over to the phone, and was about to pick it up, but she stopped.  
  
"Call me when you get some decency back."  
  
Remembering Henry's words stopped her in mid-action, and she decided not to call—yet. So instead she went back to studying, but she still couldn't think of anything to add on to the thesis.  
  
  
  
So Rika watched some TV. Maybe watching TV would help her relax and then thoughts would come to her. But it was no use.  
  
  
  
"Alright!" She shouted to no one in particular. "I'm calling Henry, and that's final!" She went to the phone and dialed the number for his house.  
  
  
  
"Hello, is Henry there?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Oh Henry, it's me."  
  
"Have you gotten your sanity back yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, I…"  
  
"No, it's not just a simple 'yeah,'"  
  
"Then what?!"  
  
"I want you to apologize." Henry smiled at this. He loved messing around with her.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"Fine. Henry, I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier today."  
  
"And I'm sorry too for blowing up at you."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Now give me a phone kiss."  
  
Rika frowned. This was getting ridiculous. "Look, Henry, I need some help on the report."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have my thesis, but I can't add on to it!"  
  
"Hold on, is it alright if I just come over? It's only 6:30."  
  
"Sure, come by as soon as you can."  
  
"See ya there. Or here. Or whatever. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rika hung up the phone and looked at her room. It was a mess. Books everywhere, clothes scattered, bed (sleeping bag) not made, and the like. Rika didn't want to imply to Henry that she was a slob, so she started to clean up a little. She threw her clothes into her hamper and put all of her books on the shelf. She wiped her hands in proud admiration just as her mom came in.  
  
  
  
"Rika, your boyfriend's here," she said. Rika and Henry simultaneously blushed.  
  
  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, mother," Rika replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Anyway, have fun," her mother said as she closed the door, leaving the two alone.  
  
  
  
"So, anyway," Henry started, "What have you so far?"  
  
  
  
Rika picked up her paper. "Well, I have my thesis that uniforms have been a way to prevent expression of individuality. But I don't have anything else after that."  
  
  
  
Henry thought for a moment. "Why do you think your thesis is true?"  
  
  
  
"Well," Rika answered, "you don't get to wear what you want to wear, and you don't express yourself properly, because clothes are an important part in self-individualism."  
  
  
  
"Excellent!" Henry said, with a thumbs-up. "Write that down in our report."  
  
*******************  
  
Not long afterward, (ok a little less than four hours) Rika and Henry were almost finished with their report, except that they had to interview someone. So they decided to ask someone who had to wear uniforms.  
  
  
  
"I guess I could ask one of my old friends," Rika started.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but we could do that tomorrow," Henry said. He looked at his watch. 10:15. "I think it's time I made my leave."  
  
  
  
"No wait," Rika said. "Don't go yet. Um…let's talk about something."  
  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
  
"Like about boys."  
  
  
  
"Ok, Rika, I'm a guy. I don't talk about other guys. Besides, I thought you don't care much for guys."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know, but Takato and Ryo in particular."  
  
  
  
Henry smiled. This was his opportunity to make a move on her. "What about them?"  
  
  
  
"Um…"Rika hesitated a bit. "Do you think…they like me?"  
  
  
  
Henry chuckled. He knew the truth, which was the fact that they both wanted her, but he was not willing to tell it, which was pathetic because Henry had been raised to be a good child. "Maybe as friends, even Ryo, but nothing more. I assure you."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Rika sighed. "Well, then…how about you?"  
  
  
  
Henry gave a wink at her. "I like you very much," he confessed, "and that's more than just a friend." Henry prayed for the best to happen.  
  
  
  
Rika was amazed. She liked how Henry said it. It was in such a romantic way. 'God, he does it better than Takato and Ryo.' But yet, she felt she wasn't completely ready for this. It was all going too fast. Yet her hormonal instinct took over. "I'm glad that you like me like that …"  
  
  
  
Henry gave a mental thumbs-up to himself, waiting for the majestic moment that was the kiss to occur. He had her now. All it would take is this kiss, and they would be together for a while. Or at least he thought…  
  
  
  
"Henry, it's 10:30. Do you need a ride home?"  
  
  
  
'Dammit!' Rika knew who it was. She instantly pulled her head back, her face crimson.  
  
  
  
'What the hell?' Henry looked at who it was, then retreated his head.  
  
  
  
Rika's mother stood there. "Oh… I must have come at a bad time. I'm sorry Henry, but I can't allow you to sleep with my daughter…"  
  
  
  
"No, no!" Henry replied shaking his head. "It's nothing like that."  
  
  
  
"Well, do you need a ride?"  
  
  
  
"Um… sure ma'am. Thanks." Henry looked at Rika, who was still in shock at her mother who intruded on her. How dare she!  
  
  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow Rika, we'll get the report finished by then," he whispered to her. Rika's mom then led Henry to the car, where they drove off.  
  
  
  
Rika stood there by herself, ready to explode at any moment. But instead of being responsible for replacing a new window, she got into her pajamas and took out her journal.  
  
September 14, 2003  
  
Just when things are starting to get normal, it goes out of whack. First of all, I'm paired with the nerd Henry to do a report, which I guess was useful. He's so nice, and he's got a cute smile, but I don't know, I'm not the one to just jump in a relationship. If he asks me out tomorrow, or sometime soon, I'll have to hesitantly reject him. I'm not ready for this yet. I still wish he would have kissed me though. I wonder what his lips feel like.  
  
Well, it happened to Ryo, it just happened to Henry, now any day now I'm expecting Takato to start coming on to me. Boys are so difficult to sort out.  
  
Rika Nonaka signing off.  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: I swear, Rika's going to need a psychiatrist when this is all said and done. Are we now leaning toward a Henrika? As for the next chapter, let's say that Rika's prediction on Takato is right.  
  
Until next time…  
  
Oh wait. I accept criticism as long as it's constructive, but bullshit reviews like ones littered with "Your fanfic fucking sucks" is not cool at all. It just shows your stupidity. People like this "ustupid" reviewer who made a little comment. Hey buddy, if you don't like the fanfic, just don't read it, instead of making lesbian sexual related comments. Oh well, just goes to show what punks there are in this world. By the way, thank you to everyone else who reviewed in a positive manner. Keep reading!  
  
Until next time…(no, for real!) 


	5. Gogglehead And The Digimon Queen?

A/N: Here goes chapter 5. Things are about to happen.  
  
****************  
  
September 19, 2003  
  
JEEZ, that week flew by fast. It's going to be a big day today, I think concerning the past happenings between me and the three other boys. Takato, Jeri, Henry, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and I are all going to go see a movie, then maybe to the mall, if all goes well. I personally don't watch movies that much, or socializing at the quote-unquote mall, but hey, it beats sitting around this dump with nothing to do but count all the holes in the ceiling.  
  
Henry hasn't asked me out yet, but I know that he is planning to do it here, if we're alone. My main objective is to avoid seeing him by ourselves, and not starting a conversation with him. I know it sounds a bit mean, but hey, it's not as worse as rejecting him outright. But we'll see what happens there.  
  
As for Takato, I honestly don't know what he's going to do over there. He might come on to me, he might start eyeing Jeri, hell, for all I know he might be checking Henry or Ryo out also. One thing's for sure, I'll avoid nearing a conversation with him alone at any cost.  
  
Oh yeah, Ryo. Definitely avoid him at all costs, even if it means talking to the other boys. The last person I want to go out with is Ryo.  
  
What about Jeri? She's weird enough as it is, but she is a girl, and she understands, so if I'm in trouble, I'll talk to her. She's my last resort, if you will.  
  
Well, I'm going to head over there in a few hours. What time is it? Oh. Make that a half hour. Dammit, gotta go.  
  
Rika Nonaka, signing off.  
  
  
  
Rika closed her journal and checked her clock again. It read 11:00. The movie started at 12:30. She would rendezvous to Takato's house, where everyone else would meet. 'Guess I gotta get ready,' she thought to herself. She jumped in the shower, and soon afterward, she came out debating on what to wear.  
  
  
  
'Maybe I should wear something different. No wait. If I do and it's something sexy to the boys, they might start drooling over me. Guess I'd better go with the usual.'  
  
  
  
However, once she opened her closet…  
  
  
  
"Where are my broken-hearted t-shirts?" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie, but I had to wash them," a voice replied from down the hall. It was her Grandma.  
  
  
  
"Uh…" Rika groaned. She couldn't wait that long for the shirts to clean and dry, so she looked for secondary protocol. Out of desperation, she picked out a lavender spaghetti tank top to match her "beautiful eyes" and some Khaki Capri's that were about three inches below the knees.  
  
  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. "It'll do." She put on some makeup, put her hair in the usual ponytail, and ran out.  
  
********************  
  
"Look, Chumly, MarineAngemon may be a mega, but he's still no match for the ultimate Guardromon!"  
  
  
  
"No! He's a mega, and that's all there is to it!"  
  
  
  
"Guys, guys," Takato butted in, "calm down. There's only one way to settle this. Gallantmon could kick both of their asses!"  
  
  
  
Just when Takato entered the fray, his doorbell rung. He went over to answer it.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gogglehead."  
  
  
  
Takato smiled. "Rika, come in! Nice outfit."  
  
  
  
Rika blushed at his comment, but then remembered what she wrote in her journal. "Um…I think I'll wait outside. Fresh air, you know." she said to Takato.  
  
  
  
"Eh…whatever floats your boat," Takato replied. Rika smiled and sat on the nearby curve, waiting for the others to arrive.  
  
  
  
"Anyone else here?"  
  
"Yeah, the two clowns stayed the night at my house." Rika knew exactly whom Takato was talking about.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Takato said of Jeri, Henry, and Ryo. Just then, on cue, all three arrived together in Jeri's mini-van.  
  
  
  
The trio jumped out. "Sorry," Jeri said. "Directions problems."  
  
  
  
Ryo then chirped in. "How could you get lost? We all know where the bread shop is."  
  
  
  
"Well, are we ready?" Henry asked. "Where's Kazu and Kenta?"  
  
  
  
"Guys, let's go!" Takato yelled in the house. Kazu and Kenta, who were fighting again as usual, ran outside to meet the others.  
  
  
  
With the seven together, they all walked over to the theater. It wasn't very far; it was within walking distance from Takato's home.  
  
  
  
Throughout the walk Rika managed to catch those three guys looking at her. Kazu and Kenta were too busy talking about the latest digimon episode to pay attention to her. Whenever she caught those three looking at her, it reminded her of the one instance inside the tunnel in Shinjuku:  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Takato looked at Rika as they walked down the tunnel, awaiting what was to be found at the end.  
  
  
  
Rika, however, caught Takato's eye and looked suspiciously at him. "Ahh!" Takato said, looking away, blushing and humming to himself.  
  
  
  
'Um…what's going on here?' Henry pondered to himself.  
  
  
  
'Just stay quiet, keep walking, and whatever you do, don't turn around,' Takato mentally told himself. But it was too late.  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to say that that shirt looks good on you," he pointed out to Rika's new hearted shirt.  
  
  
  
Rika blushed redder than she ever had before. 'Oh, way to go,' Takato said to himself, mentally kicking his own butt.  
  
  
  
'Just keep walking,' Henry told himself.  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
"What are you looking at?" she said to Ryo.  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to say that that shirt looks good on you," Ryo pointed out.  
  
  
  
Rika was surprised, to say the least. Incredible irony! She began to blush again. "Shut up Akiyama." was all she could come up with.  
  
*****************  
  
The group finally reached the theater. "So, we're watching Spiderman?" Takato rhetorically asked. "Let me have your money.  
  
  
  
Each person gave Takato five dollars, as he paid for their tickets.  
  
  
  
"Room on the far right," the cashier said. The group of seven walked into the theater.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Takato said to Rika, "Do you want some candy? I'll pay, of course."  
  
  
  
Rika remembered what she wrote in the journal, but Takato was being too nice. "Sure," she sweetly said to Takato.  
  
  
  
Takato gave a smile. "Give me a sweet tarts," he said to the cashier.  
  
***********  
  
Takato and Rika walked into the theater and looked for the other kids.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, over here!" Jeri waved over to them. The movie hadn't started yet, so they could be as loud as they wanted to. She and Takato approached them, and they sat down together.  
  
  
  
'I'm letting him get too much in control,' Rika thought. 'But still, there's something… powerful about him, that I just can't resist. No, I must fight it.'  
  
  
  
Takato reached over to Rika and grabbed her hand. She immediately responded by holding on tight to his hand, instead of letting go. 'Well, so much for that assertive determination.'  
  
  
  
Takato smiled as he looked at her. 'Boy, she is looking very good today with her new outfit…'  
  
  
  
"Hey chumly! How about sharing some of that damn popcorn!" Kazu yelled to Takato. Takato looked at him, then passed the bucket of greasy popcorn over to him.  
  
****************  
  
Rika wasn't paying much attention to the movie. Some guy spinning large webs. Wow. She was actually paying more attention to the guy next to her, Takato. There was something odd about him, and it wasn't just the new cologne that she scented on him. There was something… charming about him.  
  
  
  
Henry looked at the two. 'Hmph. Takato trying to make a move at Rika. I'll get to her before he gets to her. He looked back at the screen and focused on watching the movie.  
  
  
  
Ryo, meanwhile, was intent on the movie. He was a big Spiderman freak. Kazu and Kenta were half paying attention, half throwing popcorn at the people behind them. Jeri was having trouble staying awake; she didn't really want to see this movie in the first place.  
  
  
  
Henry got up. He really didn't want to see what happened between Takato and Rika, so he went up to the lobby. He practiced what he planned to say to Rika after the movie.  
  
"You know Rika, you have been a really sweet girl…"  
  
"There isn't anyone as beautiful as you are, my precious little strawberry- haired girl…"  
  
  
  
After 10 minutes of wandering around, he finally knew what to say.  
  
  
  
Henry walked in the theater, only to see that the whole room was entirely empty. 'Hmm… the movie must have ended,' he thought to himself. He looked around. His friends weren't there. They must have gone out through the theater exit. He went outside, looking for Rika. However, only Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, and Ryo were there.  
  
  
  
"Hey where's Rika?" Then he saw someone else was missing. "Where's Takato?!" He ran off looking for the two.  
  
  
  
"Wait Henry! You shouldn't-" Ryo stopped himself. It was no use.  
  
  
  
Henry ran around to the front of the theater and saw what he did not want to see.  
  
****************  
  
"Rika, I wanted to tell you something," Takato whispered to Rika, holding her hands.  
  
  
  
"Tell me Gogglehead." She said, smiling.  
  
  
  
"I love you, my precious little strawberry-haired sweetheart," Takato blurted.  
  
  
  
Hey, that's my line-  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the plagiarism of Henry's line became the least of his worries as he saw what Takato and Rika did…  
  
**********************  
  
Damn, it looks like we have a cliffhanger! I said things would happen! Don't worry, Henrika's and Ryuki's, there's still much more to this story. Just review and tell me what you think should happen. Your reviews will be a major contributor as to how I write the rest of the story.  
  
Until next time… 


	6. Just A Little Incident At The Mall

A/N: Wow I bet you want to know what happens. Been a while since I updated cause of fanfiction.net and stuff. Well let me say that I apologize for the change in narration. For this chapter, it revolves around three others, going more of an indirect third-person perspective. Rukato fans, don't get comfortable quite yet, the story's just beginning!  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Henry couldn't believe his eyes. Rika and Takato kissing?! He looked at them, and walked back to the others in disgust.  
  
*******************  
  
Rika loved this moment. 'He is such a great kisser,' she thought. 'Not that I have kissed anyone else before.' She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the blue-haired boy dejectedly walk away.  
  
  
  
'Henry,' she thought. But Takato captured her and her senses.  
  
********************  
  
"Gee, hotshot, I told you not to look over there," Ryo said with his hands on his head.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this!" Henry exclaimed. "I thought, I thought…"  
  
  
  
"Guess you thought wrong," Ryo replied with a frown. Then he put his head down. "I liked her too."  
  
  
  
Ryo put his hands down and looked at Henry. "I have an idea," he whispered to him so the others wouldn't hear. "We're going to the mall, right? Let's see what they are up to by themselves without them knowing. That way we could see what is really going on between those two."  
  
  
  
"Hey man, isn't that stalking?" Henry asked, raising and eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Hey man, isn't that called stabbing your two best friends in the back?" Ryo answered.  
  
  
  
"You got a point." He sighed. "I just wished it didn't have to come out like this."  
  
Ryo shrugged. "That's just the way some things are."  
  
  
  
Soon afterward Rika came back, smiling and holding Takato's hand.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Rika," Ryo voiced to her. "I see that you are in good hands, if you know what I mean."  
  
  
  
Rika's smile quickly disappeared. "Shut up, Akiyama."  
  
  
  
"Well, boys and girls," Kenta butted in, "Aren't we going to go to the mall to go hang out? I want to get a new MarineAngemon Beanie Baby."  
  
******************  
  
The Shinjuku Mall was only a short 10-minute walk away, and the seven arrived at about 3:00. Along the way, Takato and Rika were still holding hands, making it obvious of their newfound relationship. But Henry and Ryo would make no verbal or physical contact toward them. They kept whispering into each other's ears as to what they would do about this.  
  
  
  
When they entered the mall, Takato looked at the others. "We'll meet at about 7:00. For now, everyone just explore at your own leisure."  
  
  
  
And with that, Takato and Rika walked off.  
  
  
  
"Hmm…that was quick," Kazu pointed out. He and Kenta left to go play some games at the arcade, leaving Henry, Ryo, and Jeri.  
  
  
  
Jeri stood there with a frown on her face, much to Henry's surprise. "Jeri, what's wrong? Are you sick?"  
  
  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's not that, it's just…"  
  
  
  
"Just what?"  
  
  
  
"It's just that, I like Takato! I've always liked him!"  
  
  
  
Henry couldn't believe it! (A/N: I know in the anime it's totally obvious, but it is my fic) He didn't see that coming. Ryo, however, didn't seem moved by it.  
  
  
  
"Ryo, can you believe that?" he asked him.  
  
  
  
"She already told me. That's why we didn't want you to go over to see what they were doing at the theater." he answered.  
  
  
  
"Well," Henry said, clenching his fists. "That gives us more incentive to stalk them! Jeri, are you coming with us— "  
  
  
  
"You were going to stalk them?"  
  
  
  
Oops…  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess we kinda were planning to. Well, no delaying the inevitable. Are you gonna come with us?"  
  
  
  
Jeri shrugged. "Sure, I guess…"  
  
  
  
Ryo gave a thumbs-up. "It's a plan!"  
  
*****************  
  
"How about the new Bad Religion cd?" Takato asked Rika.  
  
  
  
"How much does it cost?" She asked him.  
  
  
  
"So, they're at Camelot," Ryo mouthed to Henry and Jeri. "Let's just lay low and see what's up." Henry disguised himself into the rack of posters, Ryo went to look at the video games, and Jeri put on headphones and pretended to listen to music that the store freely sampled to customers.  
  
  
  
Henry was pretending to look at the posters, flipping through the racks of picture of bands, athletes, and beautiful women. He tried to listen hard.  
  
"Rika, sweetheart, let's go get something to eat."  
  
  
  
Rika looked at him. "Sure," she said. He took his hand and exited the cd department.  
  
  
  
"Dammit!" Ryo said to himself.  
  
  
  
After the "couple" left, the two boys and girl met up near the enterance of the store.  
  
  
  
"Well, that worked. Let's go follow them to the food court," Henry decided. The other two nodded.  
  
  
  
"We might as well get something to eat while we're there," Jeri pointed out.  
  
  
  
The terrible trio walked to the other side of the mall and upstairs and looked for the food court. "Hey," Henry said, "You guys got any sunglasses you could use to disguise yourselves?"  
  
  
  
"Sure," Ryo said. "Like they don't know who we are. Henry shrugged and put on his sunglasses. "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
  
  
Henry and Jeri went over to get some Chinese food, while Ryo stood in line for some tacos. Henry looked around and saw Takato and Rika. "There they are!" he pointed out to Jeri.  
  
  
  
They were sitting on a counter, their backs facing Henry and Jeri, but Henry saw them. They were sharing a plate of spaghetti, down to the noodle.  
  
  
  
"Ugh…" Henry said, disgusted. "That's just not right. I thought I'd never see the day when Rika ends up sharing a plate of food with a boy, especially Takato."  
  
  
  
After Henry and Jeri got their food, they motioned to Ryo across the food court to sit a couple of tables behind Takato and Rika. They sat down, while listening intently. Luckily for them, the couple did not notice them.  
  
  
  
"So, Rika, what did you see in me today that threw you at me?"  
  
Rika blushed. "I saw the inner you. You were very kind to me, while not lying like Ryo does—"  
  
  
  
'Hey!'  
  
  
  
"You're not sensitive to a fault like Henry is—"  
  
  
  
'What the—'  
  
  
  
"And you are more handsome than they are," she concluded.  
  
  
  
Ryo and Henry both scoffed.  
  
  
  
"Now let me ask you one thing," she requested.  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"Didn't you like Jeri?"  
  
  
  
Jeri's ears immediately perked up, listening more intently than she ever did in her life.  
  
  
  
"I didn't, and I don't."  
  
  
  
"But what about what happened in— "  
  
  
  
"I know what you're talking about. The D-reaper. What I did was an act of friendship, at least in my eyes. I don't know if she thought of it that way. But I don't like her like that."  
  
  
  
Jeri's heart broke right before her eyes. 'He didn't say what I thought he just said…did he?'  
  
  
  
Rika sighed. "Yeah, she's too wild. I don't know how anyone sane could go out with her."  
  
  
  
That did it for Jeri. Takato didn't want to go out with her, and Rika just knocked on her, very badly. She ran out of the food court without alerting Takato and Rika.  
  
  
  
"What's up with Jeri?" Ryo whispered.  
  
  
  
Henry shrugged. "I dunno. Where'd she go?"  
  
  
  
"Hey, Takato, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Rika said.  
  
  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
"Crap!" Ryo panicked. Quickly, he grabbed a nearby newspaper that just happened to be on another table. He handed Henry a section and they both dove their heads into it, trying to hide from Rika, while Takato took a sip of his soda.  
  
  
  
Takato clumsily spilled his soda to the ground, and noticing a shortage of napkins, looked at the two people sitting right behind him, reading a newspaper.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, sirs, do you have any napkins?"  
  
  
  
One of the boys, panicking, handed him several napkins. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
He turned around, but the spilled soda caused him to slip up and crash right into the boys!  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry, I… Henry! Ryo! What are you doing here? Were you listening to us?"  
  
  
  
Henry and Ryo looked at each other, waiting for the other to respond. "Um…"  
  
  
  
"I'll ask again. Were you listening?" Takato demanded.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to know the truth? Yes we were," Ryo said, proud of himself.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me that you guys were there?"  
  
  
  
Henry took a deep breath. "Ok, we wanted to know what was going on between you and Rika, so we decided to, well, follow you around."  
  
  
  
Takato frowned. "So you mean stalked."  
  
  
  
Ryo bit his lip. "Um… yeah."  
  
  
  
Takato looked at the ground, then at the two. "And you guys are my friends?"  
  
  
  
"It was the only way we could find out from you. We couldn't ask Rika. You know she would deny it."  
  
  
  
"All you had to do was ask." Takato pointed out.  
  
  
  
Henry and Ryo were shocked. Takato really thought that they were his friends. He would be willing to tell them about Rika, yet they weren't being good friends and decided to stalk him.  
  
  
  
'Shoot, what was I thinking?' Henry said silently to himself.  
  
  
  
'What a jerk I've been.' Ryo chirped in his mind.  
  
  
  
"We…we're sorry," Henry and Ryo simultaneously said.  
  
  
  
"Sorry won't take back what you did," Takato started, "But I do forgive you guys."  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Ryo said. "You are a good friend, Gogglehead. Now where did Jeri go?"  
  
****************  
  
Rika walked out of the bathroom feeling better about herself.  
  
  
  
"Rika, do you know where Jeri is?" Takato asked. Maybe she would know about Jeri.  
  
  
  
"Hmm…" Rika thought. "Can't say I've seen her since we first got here."  
  
  
  
"She looked sad, so she might have left to go home," Ryo said. "Hey, now that I think about it, she left because of what you said."  
  
  
  
"I know, but it is true," Rika pointed out. "Hey, wait a minute. What do you mean, 'what I said?'"  
  
  
  
"Oh. I guess we were kinda listening on you and Takato."  
  
  
  
"Kinda. Ok. Now that I think about it though, I think I saw her exit the building."  
  
  
  
"Well then, she must have went home," Henry concluded. "Come on, I think it's time to go home now. Let's find the two clowns and get out of here before my hair turns gray."  
  
  
  
Everyone agreed to, except Takato. 'Something just doesn't feel right,' he pondered to himself. 'Why would Jeri just go home without telling anybody?'  
  
  
  
"Guys, go ahead, I still need to take care of some shopping." He said to them.  
  
  
  
Rika looked at him. "Do you want me to stay?"  
  
  
  
He shook his head. "You go with Ryo and Henry."  
  
  
  
Rika was very hesitant, but nodded. "Ok, see you later." She gave him a quick kiss that Henry and Ryo didn't even want to look at. After that, the three left, leaving Takato behind.  
  
  
  
'She's lying…' Takato thought to himself. 'Rika's lying about what she knows about Jeri.'  
  
  
  
Once the rest left, Takato pondered about where Jeri could possibly be.  
  
  
  
Takato thought for a moment. 'If I were Jeri, and I got depressed, where would I go? Of course! Where every girl would go. The bathroom! He ran over to the nearest bathroom and looked around.  
  
'Ok, I'm not a girl, but here goes nothing…' Takato said to himself. He opened the girls bathroom door and looked around.  
  
"Jeri?" He looked frantically for her, but could not find her. Suddenly he saw a limp hand under a bathroom stall. He kicked the stall door opened and was shocked to see what lay in front of him.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Things are getting quite interesting! What did Takato see that shocked him so much? Why would Rika lie to Takato? What did Kazu and Kenta do for those four hours? Let me say that I am going more toward an indirect narration for the rest of the story, so expect to see a little bit of third person over Takato, Ryo, Henry, Rika, and Jeri altogether, though the story will still be mainly about Rika. Sorry for the inconvenience for those who are disappointed about this. Don't know how this one ends? I personally don't either! (shrugs)  
  
  
  
Till next time… 


	7. Breakups Are In Order...

A/N: Wow, it looks like I'm causing quite a stir of opinions in the review section. Anyway, I was finishing up this chapter when I got an e-mail from a writer. Per her suggestions (grr.) , I decided to change the second half of this chapter (DC is going to kick my ass), and I have to say it was a lot harder. I know that a couple of you wanted me to listen to no one else in writing my story, but sorry, this reviewer is a very good writer and I have to observe her ideas. Hopefully this isn't my rookie status making this decision. I hope this still satisfies all of your needs. This is a long chapter.  
  
Also, check out my new story: Friendship and Love!  
  
******************  
  
Takato couldn't believe his eyes. There, lying in a small pool of blood, lay his good friend Jeri Katou.  
  
And she wasn't moving.  
  
Takato panicked. His mind raced with scenarios. 'What if she tried to kill herself? Who did this?" He looked at Jeri, who still did not make a move.  
  
Just then, a woman came in looking for a free stall. She went in the one Takato and Jeri occupied. She saw the boy first.  
  
"Hey! Young man, you are in the women's bathroom! Get out of here- "  
  
"There's a girl unconscious, maybe dead, and I suggest you call the damn 911!" He shouted back. The woman looked at him, then at Jeri. She nearly screamed, but regained her composure and dialed 911 on her cell phone.  
  
"Don't worry, Jeri, you'll be ok."  
  
****************  
  
September 20, 2003  
  
"Hmm? Where.am I?"  
  
"The hospital. Hey Jeri, I see you're finally awake," came a voice she immediately recognized.  
  
"Oh, Takato! I can't tell you how good it is to see you!"  
  
Takato smiled. It made him feel so much better to see her alive and doing well, and how she said that it was good to see him.  
  
Those words-  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Jeri! Wakey, wakey!" Called Calumon.  
  
"Can you hear me? Jeri, it's me," Takato whispered.  
  
She came back to her senses. "Takato.you finally came.  
  
He smiled. "Well of course I did! What did you think? I'd leave you?"  
  
She smiled with him. "I can't tell you.how good it is to see you!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Takato remembered those words from long ago. How she said it. It was exactly like this.  
  
Takato needed some time to think about it. "Um. Jeri, maybe you'd like to see your parents alone," he said, walking outside.  
  
************  
  
Takato sat outside in the waiting room. Jeri. She couldn't. is she still in love with me? After what she overheard last night, she's willing to forgive and forget, willing to tell me that she can't say how good it is to see me? Just like in the D-reaper? I know she liked me then, but does she still like me now? Maybe I've not realized the love and forgiveness she has, especially with what happened with her and Beelzemon those years ago.  
  
And Rika. She lied to me. Why?  
  
As Takato pondered these thoughts, Jeri's dad and stepmother came out of her hospital room.  
  
"She wants to see you," Her dad said without looking at him. Takato looked at him, nodded, and opened the door.  
  
**************  
  
"Do you know what happened to you?" Takato asked her. He had an idea, but he wanted to be sure about it before he made any accusations.  
  
"Well," Jeri started, "My memory's a bit shaky, but."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jeri ran directly to the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She held her thoughts only to herself.  
  
'How could Takato not like me? Why did Rika say that?' she thought, sobbing.  
  
Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and the girl walked inside. She heard Jeri sobbing, so she decided to see what was the matter. She looked under the stall and saw a familiar pair of shoes. "Jeri?"  
  
"Rika?" She stepped up, but she immediately stopped crying and put on a serious face. "Why the hell did you say that about me?"  
  
"About what?" she asked innocently while walking into the stall.  
  
"You know what. I'm too wild and no one should go out with me?"  
  
Rika laughed. "Oh yeah, that. Well, it is true."  
  
Jeri couldn't take it anymore. She lost her temper. "Take that back, you bitch!" Jeri didn't realize what she said until it already came out of her mouth, a habit she knew she had to break.  
  
"Um," Rika said to herself, then at Jeri, "I don't think I will."  
  
"You will take that back!" she said, her senses taking over, then threw a hard punch at Rika. It connected and left Rika dazed, but she still had a lot left in her.  
  
"Ohh, I'll make you sorry you ever did that," Rika responded with a more powerful version of a punch that landed at Jeri's face. The force sent Jeri back and she hit her head on the toilet, initiating a deep gash on the back of her head.  
  
"Not so wild now, aren't you?" She taunted to Jeri as she fell unconscious.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"That's all I could remember," Jeri said. "Sorry if I didn't tell you enough."  
  
Takato couldn't believe it again. His prediction was right. "No." He said to her, palms sweating. "You said just enough." His quote-unquote girlfriend, Rika, beating up a helpless girl like Jeri, who acted on instinct rather than conscience. He couldn't believe Rika would do such a thing to her friend. He knew Rika could control herself better than that. But he traced back to the roots of the problem. He and Rika were being unfair to Jeri. Talking bad about her. They took her for granted.  
  
"Look, you have to take the initiative, Jeri." He said to her. "Don't keep apologizing or forgiving so quickly. People like Rika will be quick to take advantage of you. They know you'll forgive them without thinking so be sure to think about it before you act."  
  
Jeri looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. Takato knew he had made a big mistake.  
  
Tears started to form at his eyes. "I'm so sorry Jeri. I was wrong to take you for granted like that. I shouldn't tell you how to live. God made you to love and forgive, and I love you for doing that."  
  
Jeri started to cry also. "Oh, Takato." she said, pulling him in for a hug, a hug that meant little, yet so much.  
  
****************  
  
Takato paused. "So that's what happened to Jeri."  
  
The four other boys occupying the vicinities of Shinjuku Park looked at him. "Good God!" Kazu blurted. "Well, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Rika's crazier than catfish."  
  
Takato frowned. "You think this is funny? Funny my foot. As soon as I can talk to her alone, I'm going to break up with her. I never knew she had this side."  
  
Henry looked at him. "Boy, you know darn well about this side of Rika. Remember when she thought about hurting Calumon?"  
  
"Yeah, but this is today's Rika, not two years ago Rika. Anyway," Takato concluded. "I'm going home to go think about some things." With that, he got up and left the park.  
  
"C'mon, chumly," Kazu motioned to Kenta. "Let's go visit Jeri, maybe go get a card." So those two went off, leaving Henry and Ryo.  
  
"Let's talk for a minute," Ryo said to Henry.  
  
Henry looked at him. "Uh.ok." He readied to leave but decided to sit down.  
  
"Do you realize what a great opportunity this is?" Ryo asked, smiling.  
  
"Great opportunity what is?" Henry returned, confused.  
  
"Takato is going to break up with Rika. That's my chance to get her!"  
  
Henry didn't believe what was coming out of Ryo's mouth. He shook his head. "Hold on there! What makes you think you would want her? Didn't you just hear what she did to Jeri? Or did you hit your head on a toilet also?"  
  
"Dude, she's hot-"  
  
Henry had enough. "Idiot! There's more to a girl than just her looks! Don't you get it? Beauty is only skin-deep! Beauty is only the crust! Beauty is overrated! Look, I'll admit that she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met, but if I ever want to go out with her, I will make sure she gets rid of this little problem of having temper outbursts!" He left in disgust.  
  
"Dude, you'd better control your problem of having temper outbursts." Ryo, all alone, had a conversation with his own thoughts. 'Was I really that blind? I guess there is more to Rika than what she appears. Henry was right. If I ever want to become friends or anything more, I must change her negative personality. I must help her.'  
  
Sad, however, that it took poor Ryo this long to figure that out.  
  
****************  
  
September 26, 2003  
  
I'm not ready for this.  
  
My grades are dropping in nearly every subject, even Keyboarding and English. I hardly am concerned with my grades, but when an A drops to a B- , I have to take action. Also, here I am, with a stupid Biology project due on Monday, haven't done a bit of it, I have to apologize to Jeri, I guarantee she won't forgive me, and I haven't spent much time with my mother and grandma lately.  
  
And I have a date with Takato tonight.  
  
There are just so many things to do. Having a boyfriend isn't helping anything. Maybe this boyfriend-girlfriend isn't as good as I thought it would be. I mean, I know Takato cares about me, and I care about him, but there just isn't any time for him. I have come to a decision.  
  
Rika Nonaka, signing off.  
  
She closed her journal and put her shoes on. Picking up her phone, she pressed the speed dial button for Takato's number. 'Guess I'll have to erase that,' she said to herself.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Takato, it's me."  
  
"Look, Rika, I can't talk to you right now-"  
  
"No, Takato, this is very important."  
  
He paused for a minute. "Ok," he said very hesitantly.  
  
"Meet me in the park right away," She said, hanging up.  
  
**************  
  
Takato hung up after he heard dial tone. "I guess I'll have to tell her there," He said to himself.  
  
**************  
  
Rika walked around in the park. It was pretty cloudy, but there was no sign of rain-yet. She looked up in the little fort where it all started. The whole adventure. She went up the steps to the fort, thinking of what to say.  
  
"Takato, this just isn't working out between us, I don't have the time, I don't have the dedication, I don't have the complete desire to stay with you like-no, not that."  
  
"I'll have to break up with you. I can't tell you why, it just is for the better." Rika knew that wouldn't work either. She had to come up with something soon. Too late.  
  
"Takato, I have something to tell you-" she started.  
  
"No, I have something to tell you. Wait, I have something to ask you," Takato retorted. "Why did I ever think I should go out with you?"  
  
Rika was set back. "Hold on a sec. what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Jeri."  
  
"Oh, that," Rika sighed. "Look, Takato, I was going to apologize to her-"  
  
"Apologize for nearly killing her. Like she'll forgive you." Takato said. "Let me tell you something now-"  
  
"No, I want to say something now. It's my turn," Rika calmed down. "I don't think we should go out anymore."  
  
Takato gave her a surprised look. "Wait, you were going to."  
  
"Yes, I was going to, and I am going to. Look, I have too many things to do and to many things to take care of, and I'm just not ready for this." She looked directly at his eyes. "We're too young to be worrying about this! Don't you have more important things to do? Like schoolwork?"  
  
"Hold on, hold on. You came here to break up with me?"  
  
Rika frowned. "I had to. It was the thing I could get rid of to make time for my other activities." She immediately kicked herself for saying such a thing. But it was too late.  
  
Takato and Rika both thought they were talking to walls. One would try to communicate to the other about their situation, but the other one would try to drive their point more. Rika gave up. Takato was to head strong on this one to give way.  
  
"Well, I planned to break up with you," he confessed. Rika looked at him, then at the ground.  
  
There was a long pause, for what seemed like hours, was actually seconds.  
  
"Maybe we should just be friends," Rika said. "It was so much better that way."  
  
"No. Not even that. Until you change your personality from beating a helpless girl like Jeri to a sweet and lovable girl that looks and cares after others, I won't even talk to you." Takato, now in tears, ran out of the smelly fort, leaving Rika behind.  
  
Rika fell on her knees. "Takato."  
  
***************  
  
Jeri took a tray filled with remnants from her dinner and put it on her nearby desk. She would be released from the hospital the next day, and her head felt a lot better. She was bored, so she looked over her get-well cards. She started with the card from Kazu:  
  
"Hey Jeri! Get well soon so we can trade more digimon cards and I could beat you! -Kazu"  
  
Jeri shelved through the cards until she got to the bottom. It was Takato's.  
  
"Jeri, you have been a very sweet friend. Your honesty and love is what makes you you. Don't ever change the way you are. Love, Takato."  
  
Jeri read the card over and over again, and then put it to her chest and sighed. "Takato." A friend of hers that she wished would be just a little bit more than just a friend.  
  
****************  
  
Rika walked down across town to the hospital. She would go apologize with Jeri, and whether she forgave her or not, she still had to do it. She figured the horrible inevitable, but what had to be done had to be done.  
  
After 30 minutes of walking, Rika approached the large building. She took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
'The place is bigger inside,' she thought. She went up to the service desk.  
  
"May I help you?" The young lady attending the desk asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Jeri Katou's room," she said.  
  
After searching on a computer, "Room 352. Take that elevator to the third floor," she pointed to the elevator not too far away- "go left and it should be one of the doors on the right."  
  
She gave a "thank you" to the attendant and ran over to the elevator. She got out, ran to her left and looked for a 352. Upon finding it, she slowly opened the door.  
  
"Jeri?" She quickly recognized the voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rika sighed.  
  
"I'm here to tell you something." She walked over to Jeri, who would have none of it.  
  
"Stay back!" Jeri said, picking up a nearby flower pot and holding it up, as if to hit her with it.  
  
"Cool down," Rika responded, her hands waving back and forth. Jeri hesitated, but she slowly put the flowerpot back on the desk. Rika sat down on the guest's chair.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Jeri, I wanted to apologize." Jeri looked at her.  
  
"Excuse me? You tried to kill me!"  
  
Rika shrugged. "I exactly wouldn't call it killing. But you're kind and forgiving right? I mean, I really regret doing that, and if I could go back in time, I wouldn't have done something stupid like that. I don't expect you to forgive me, but if you were, I would forever be in your debt.  
  
Jeri paused. 'I must forgive her. She means well, and it took a lot of bravery to not throw a punch at me when she entered, nonetheless the fact that she even showed up.' She however, remembered what Takato said here yesterday.  
  
-They know you'll forgive them without thinking, so be sure to think about it before you act.-  
  
She was caught between a rock and a hard place. If she forgave her, that meant Rika took full advantage of the fact that she was easy to ask for forgiveness. On the other hand, if she didn't forgive her, she could very well jeopardize the friendship that had already been weakened with the incident last week.  
  
After thinking for a while, she came up with a decision.  
  
"Rika."  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Well, there was the alternate chapter that I have decided to post up, and this is what I'm working with now. If you want the original chapter that I had planned to use previously, just email me and I'll be more than happy to email you a copy. Keep in mind, however, that I will not be building off of that chapter, but I am working off of this very chapter you just read.  
  
As for the story, what will happen? Will Jeri forgive Rika? Or will she break her spirits? And what about Takato? What will he do now?  
  
Sorry about the change in chapters. I thought my previous one was better written, but this one was really more accurate.  
  
Till next time. 


	8. Ryo...To The Rescue?

A/N: I have changed my story from what I had originally planned, but I think that this still is a good switch. Mostly everything is the same, so there shouldn't be any significant differences.  
  
*****************  
  
"Jeri I'm very sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" Rika questioned, tears in her eyes.  
  
Jeri remembered those last five words that Rika just used which were the same two years ago, when Impmon asked her for forgiveness.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Jeri," Impmon started, "What I mean to say is.could you ever forgive me?"  
  
Jeri was hesitant, but smiled. "Of course, Impmon."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It was so easy for Jeri to forgive someone, especially someone like Impmon. He did kill Leomon, after all. but she had to change. She had to prove that she was not easy just to ask for forgiveness.  
  
Jeri had to start somewhere. She gathered up all of her courage to make this situation the one.  
  
"Rika," she started, "I don't think I can forgive you. You did try to kill me." Her eyes began to get watery. "I'm sorry."  
  
Rika wouldn't let Jeri finish. "Ok," she cried. "I understand. I don't deserve to be your friend, nor Takato's, nor do I even deserve to live." She ran out of the room, her tears falling on the ground, as she escaped through the hallway.  
  
Jeri looked at the door, which was opened, and then looked down. "Rika, please understand."  
  
**************  
  
Ryo walked down the street leading to the Shinjuku Hospital. He had yet to give her a get-well card, but he remembered. He hummed to himself as he approached the big building. Then he saw a smallish figure run out of the hospital.  
  
Ryo looked at the figure who was fast approaching him. The figure, now identified as a girl in his eyes, ran right past him. He looked at her eyes, and it showed tears, not tears of happiness, as he saw her frown. He also noticed the strawberry hair-  
  
"Rika? Rika!" He shouted, but she did not turn around.  
  
Ryo thought for a moment. 'Where is she going? Probably home. I'd better go follow her.' He looked back at his get-well card. "First things first."  
  
Ryo ran over to the service desk, then to the elevator going up to the third floor.  
  
"Move up, damn you, move up!" He yelled to the inanimate object. The elevator made a ding as he ran out and took a sharp left and to the door on the right.  
  
"Jeri."  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Sorry, sweetie, but I am in a bit of a hurry. Get well soon and I'll see you later!" He smiled as he handed her the card." He ran out as quickly as he ran in.  
  
"Ryo," Jeri sighed. She then smiled.  
  
***************  
  
Ryo ran all the way to Rika's house, positive that she would go there after noticing her expression. He did know her very well.  
  
He stopped and took a deep breath, then hid as Rika stepped out, calmed down a little bit in his eyes, but she still with a frown on her face.  
  
And she had a knife.  
  
'What the hell is she going to do with that?' Ryo pondered. Then he paused. 'No.' He discreetly followed Rika, who walked out of her house, and out of the neighborhood, heading toward the park. Not a moment afterward, he soon edged toward the park.  
  
Rika entered the park, followed closely by Ryo, who still followed her without her being alerted.  
  
***************  
  
Rika walked to the direct middle of the park, and surprisingly, no one was there. 'This is the best spot,' she said to herself. She didn't notice Ryo, however, who hid behind a bush nearby.  
  
She took out a piece of paper and a pen. She started to scribble on it.  
  
I caused my friends sorrow, I caused you guys despair, So now I plan to leave you, Because this life is not fair.  
  
-Rika Nonaka, February 14, 1988--September 26, 2003  
  
She folded up the paper and put it in her pocket. She took one last thorough search to see if anyone was looking, then pulled the knife out of her jacket. It was a moderately sized knife, with about eight inches in length and an inch and a half in width.  
  
"This is for the best," she said to herself. She heard a rustle in the nearby bushes, but she paid it no heed. She was already here. Her breakup with Takato, his willingness not to even see her face, and her friendship ending with Jeri, has added up. She could not take the stress anymore.  
  
"Sorry Takato. Sorry Jeri." She held the knife up and thrusted the knife toward her chest.  
  
***************  
  
Ryo looked at Rika pull the knife out of her jacket. 'What the hell is she doing?!' Without thinking and with his friend's life on the balance, he quickly jumped out of the bushes and ran towards her.  
  
"Sorry Takato. Sorry Jeri." He heard her say. She made a motion, sending the knife to go right through her chest. Ryo dove right in and pulled her, feeling good about his deed. But his job wasn't quite done yet.  
  
The knife missed her chest, but it penetrated her side. "Uhh!" Rika exclaimed, the sharp knife piercing right through her left chest. Ryo grabbed the knife right from her hands and threw it as far as he could into the brush.  
  
Rika, meanwhile, lost her balance and fell backward, but Ryo was right there to catch her before she hit the ground. Rika, at this time, still did not know who her "savior" was. She landed right into his arms, with her back to the ground. Her eyes were closed, as she did not want to see what was going on-at least yet. Her head fell back and she fainted.  
  
***************  
  
"Rika."  
  
Huh?  
  
"Rika."  
  
"Who the hell is that?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Attempting suicide."  
  
*************** Rika woke up, with a major headache. "Oww," she said to herself, coming to her senses. "Where am I?" She got up from a sleeping bag, and walked around.  
  
The girl approached a mirror and checked herself out.  
  
"What the heck am I wearing?"  
  
The mirror revealed a strawberry-haired girl with a shirt at least two sizes over her regular shirts, and her lower body sported a pair of basketball shorts that was also much too big for her. Remembering what had happened earlier, she lifted up the left side of her shirt, revealing a bandaged-up section by her top left rib. There was a light stain of blood on those bandages. She looked for a clock and found one.  
  
11:30 p.m.  
  
She shook her head in bewilderment. Next, she looked for a light switch somewhere. She located it near an exit and flipped it up. The whole room lit up.  
  
Looking around, Rika concluded she was in a living room. But who's? She knew it wasn't hers; this one had a fireplace, while her room lacked one. She looked at the pictures located on top of the fireplace.  
  
There was a picture of Cyberdramon.  
  
"Don't tell me."  
  
"Rika? Are you awake?" A voice from upstairs called. Rika knew immediately who it was.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Akiyama?"  
  
Ryo appeared out of the shadows and smiled. "Saving your life, it seems. Seems to be my specialty. That's what, the third time?" Ryo asked.  
  
Rika ignored him. "Was that you talking to me?"  
  
Ryo nodded. He walked downstairs and over to Rika. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Rika sneered, but then lightened up. "I guess I'm okay." she started.  
  
"Here, let me see the wound-"  
  
Rika grabbed on to "her" shirt. "No way are you going to touch me, Ryo, nonetheless look under my shirt," she demanded.  
  
"Hey," Ryo responded. "Who was it that got you into those clothes?"  
  
Rika thought for a minute as to what he might be saying, then she immediately turned red. "Ryo Akiyama," she started, " I swear to God, if you did anything to my body."  
  
"Calm down," Ryo said, his hands making a "relax" gesture. "I did nothing but change your clothes. Now I just need to see if you are healing properly.  
  
Rika grumbled, but then slightly lifted up her shirt, just enough so Ryo could examine her wound. 'Ryo better not be looking at more than he needs to.'  
  
He slowly opened up the bandages. "Hmm," he started, "You seem to be healing just fine." He stitched the gash back up, letting Rika make a sigh of relief.  
  
"You lost a lot of blood. What is up with you?"  
  
"It's none of your business," she replied.  
  
"Umm, yeah it is my business, because I care about you," Ryo answered.  
  
"You don't care about me! You just toy with me like you do with all of your other ladies."  
  
"Whoa, whoa." Ryo paused. "What do you mean, toy with you?"  
  
"You call me names like sweetheart and cutie. It makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"I call you that because you are my friend. What difference was it that Takato called you names like that?"  
  
Rika stopped for a second. 'Friend? Ha, he deems me friend by calling me those names. He has a point, though. I let Takato call me that, it should be perfectly okay for Ryo to call me that. He'll have to try harder, though. Ryo Akiyama will find out that Rika Nonaka is not so easy to convince.'  
  
Ryo held out his hand. "So can we just acknowledge each other as friends and start over?"  
  
Rika didn't want to show her vulnerability, at least not just yet. "I'm going to bed," she said, walking over to the sleeping bag and getting in. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.  
  
Ryo couldn't help but smile. "Good night, pumpkin." he said, going back upstairs.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: Wow, what a chapter. Maybe Rika will unwind and accept Ryo as her friend. Or not. And what's going on with Takato, Henry, and especially Kenta and Kazu? Where have they been? Anyway, to find out what happens, keep watching!  
  
Till next time. 


	9. Accepting An Old-New Friend

A/N: This story sure has taken on an interesting twist. Will Rika finally open up to Ryo and accept him as a friend? You'll find out soon in this chapter.  
  
Ryo: What are you talking about? Of course she will.  
  
J16: Um, heh-heh, what did I say about spoiling the story.  
  
*******************  
  
September 27, 2003  
  
Takato.  
  
You saved me once again. First the D-reaper, then from Rika. I don't think I could ever tell you in words how much it makes me feel good to know that you are always here for me. I guess that's your job. I know this sounds a bit corny, but I love you and I can't stand to be alone like this without you-  
  
"Nah, I can't write that. It's too revealing to Takato, even if he is my friend. It just doesn't sound right," Jeri sat in her hospital bed, pondering how to thank Takato in a formal way. 'It doesn't matter. I'll tell him soon.'  
  
"Hey Jeri! Ready to go?" Takato entered her room, with a smile on his face, a smile that Jeri blissfully observed. Jeri also looked and saw her parents accompanying him.  
  
She looked at her clock. "6:30? Don't you think that's a bit early?"  
  
Takato grinned. "Aren't you sick of being here for a whole week?"  
  
******************  
  
The Katou van raced across town and to their home, where Takato and Jeri's family walked in. Jeri ran to her room and called Takato.  
  
"Takato, come in here," she sweetly voiced. Takato shrugged, and followed her in, where she closed the door.  
  
"Takato, do you know what happened to Rika?"  
  
Being reminded of the girl made him cringe. "No, I don't even want to talk to her anymore," he responded.  
  
Jeri's smile disappeared. "No, Takato, this is serious. She ran out crying, saying she 'didn't deserve to live.'"  
  
Takato choked. "Huh?"  
  
"Yeah. She asked for forgiveness, but then I remembered what you said about easy forgiveness before she came, so I rejected her offer. Then that's when she said, 'ok. I don't deserve to be your friend, nor Takato's. Nor do I even deserve to live.' Then she left."  
  
Takato couldn't believe it. Rika's words came as a shock to him. She showed a sensitive side, a side that Takato had been blind to in the two and a half years he knew her. He knew that Rika would try to ask for forgiveness, but he thought it would be a "I'm sorry, forgive me" kind of thing. Now he suspected the inevitable.  
  
"Let's go check her house and see if she's there. Like right now," he said. Jeri nodded and both of them ran out of the house.  
  
"I'll be home later on!" She called to her parents.  
  
*******************  
  
Takato and Jeri raced over to Rika's house, which, of course, was empty.  
  
"Rika? Are you there?" Takato called out. No one was home. After an hour of knocking on the door, Takato and Jeri left the empty house.  
  
"This is not happening," Takato said. "Did she really kill herself?"  
  
"Takato, look!" Jeri pointed out to a telephone pole with a piece of paper. Takato grabbed it from the pole and looked at it.  
  
Have you seen this girl?  
  
(Picture of Rika)  
  
Rika Nonaka Missing since: September 26, 2003  
  
If you have any idea where this sweet girl is, please call (530) 742-1501.  
  
Jeri gasped. "Dear God."  
  
Takato reacted the same. "It's all my fault."  
  
*******************  
  
Rika woke up to the pleasant smell of bacon, among other breakfast goodies. She lifted her head up.  
  
"Wha."  
  
"Good morning Rika! How would you like your eggs?" Ryo called from the kitchen.  
  
"Scrambled," She replied. She looked at the clock: 9:30. "Sure smells good."  
  
"Thanks. Feel free to grab the remote and watch some TV if you want." Rika looked around and procured the remote from the table. She flipped the television on. She flipped it to ESPN and watched some soccer.  
  
"Japan is really taking it to Switzerland," she noticed. Japan was leading 2-0. "No, Tameshi, don't pass it into the crowd! You idiot!"  
  
Ryo looked over at Rika and smiled. "She sure is funny when she is angry. Hey Rika," he called over, "your bacon and eggs are ready."  
  
Rika looked over at the kitchen and walked in. She reached in the refrigerator and grabbed some orange juice.  
  
"Yes, Rika, you may go in my fridge and grab my orange juice," Ryo said, laughing. She shrugged and grabbed a cup from his cabinet and poured a glass of the orange liquid. Sitting down on his table, she took her plate and started eating. Ryo grinned and sat down with his own food.  
  
"You're not a half-bad cook," Rika said, complementing Ryo for once, which surprised him.  
  
"Well, when my dad's gone all the time, you have to learn to fend for yourself," Ryo explained.  
  
Rika smiled. "Pass me the ketchup."  
  
*****************  
  
10 minutes later, Rika finished her breakfast, followed quickly by Ryo. She felt a bit groggy.  
  
"I need to take a shower."  
  
"Sure. First door on the left upstairs. Your clothes are washed and are over there on the couch. There should be some towels in the bathroom." He looked at her. "Don't worry, I don't have surveillance cameras.  
  
Rika laughed. He said this as though he had forever to plan it. "We'll see about that." She grabbed her clothes off the couch and walked upstairs. "First door on the left," She said to herself. She located the door and walked in.  
  
Rika checked the door handle. There was no lock. She began to get pretty suspicious about the whole thing, so she looked for something to block the door. She tried a broken towel rack, but it was no use. After looking for a few minutes, she gave up and trusted Ryo.  
  
She pulled her clothes off and turned the shower on. Stepping in, she felt the warmth of the water heal her in different ways. While in there, she thought about what she had tried to do yesterday.  
  
'I let a simple situation cause me to nearly kill myself. Thank God for Ryo. I guess he really does care about me. Well, we'll really see for sure today.'  
  
Speaking of Ryo, Rika checked the door after every little sound to see if he happened to be spying on her. 'C'mon Rika,' she said to herself, 'even Ryo wouldn't do that.' She shrugged and continued her shower.  
  
*****************  
  
Ryo was clearing the table when he heard the water turn on. He had a funny feeling in the fact that here he was, a beautiful girl spending the night at his house, and then taking a shower in his bathroom. He quickly shrugged those thoughts away. 'What I did was the right thing. I don't need to think about her like this. I'm sure she feels very insecure about herself so I'm not going to ask her out-yet,' he decided.  
  
*****************  
  
Rika stepped out of the shower, feeling very refreshed and woken up. Her trust in Ryo has paid off, and she felt he was becoming a better person every second. Plus the shower felt very good to her spirits. She put her clothes on and looked at herself in the mirror. She opened the cabinet under the sink, and to her surprise, there was some hair spray. She looked at it, approved, and sprayed some on her strawberry hair. There were a couple toothbrushes hanging around also, but she didn't want to use it without asking Ryo.  
  
"Hey, can I use a toothbrush?" she called downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, use the red one," Ryo responded.  
  
She looked at the two toothbrushes and picked up the red one. She put some toothpaste on the brush and applied the tool to her mouth.  
  
**************  
  
Ryo decided to take a shower once Rika was done. He saw Rika walk downstairs. She wore the regular attire, with the exception of her beautiful hair, which was missing a ponytail. It was down, and Ryo admitted that she looked a lot better that way.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower now, and when I'm done, I'll walk you home."  
  
"No that's okay," she replied. "I'll go on my own."  
  
"No you won't. You don't even know where I live. Just hold on and I'll take you home."  
  
Rika grumbled, but nodded at Ryo as she went to watch more TV. "I won't be long," he said as he went upstairs.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Rika turned off the TV and went to work. She grabbed a notepad and a pen. She went upstairs and silently and covertly walked into the bathroom, where Ryo was singing his lungs out. She almost laughed, but remained undetected as she searched his pants for his wallet. She located it and grabbed 10 dollars out of it.  
  
Going downstairs, she wrote down the following on the paper:  
  
  
  
Ryo,  
  
Thank you for your hospitality. I must leave on my own. You're not as bad as I thought. Meet me at the park at 12:00 because I owe you 10 dollars. I also have something to tell you.(  
  
  
  
Love, Rika  
  
She put the note right on the table, and looking back at his house, she walked out. "Thank you Ryo."  
  
Rika walked about a block away and saw a taxi nearby. She called for it, and the vehicle picked her up.  
  
***************  
  
Ryo got out of the shower all refreshed. 'Boy it was great to get to know Rika like this. She sure seemed a bit scared though-'  
  
"Where'd she go?" He asked himself while looking around. She was nowhere to be found.  
  
After searching, he located a piece of paper on his table and looked at it. Smiling, fifteen-year-old Ryo Akiyama got his jacket and went off to find the beautiful girl.  
  
****************  
  
It was an unusually long 20-minute ride to her house. 'Guess Ryo was right about location.' She shrugged. 'Dammit, I dunno if 10 dollars will do it.' She paid the taxi driver the 10 dollars.  
  
"Sorry, but it's all I have," Rika said.  
  
"Sorry, but you'll need more," the taxi driver replied.  
  
"And I say sorry, but it's all I have! Look, I've had a really shitty couple of days. I lose both my friends in fights, I try to kill myself, and to top it all off, I have a really really bad headache, so I suggest you back off!" She immediately got out of the car and ran home.  
  
She opened the door and saw that no one was home. 'Mom's working, I'll bet grandma's shopping,' she thought. She walked in. It was unusually quiet. Of course, it was obviously quiet since no one else occupied the house, but there was a strange absence of sound. She walked outside to the courtyard and looked up.  
  
She had things to take care of. Things had to be mended with her friends, especially Takato and Jeri. After thinking things over, she decided to do the job the next day at school. As for Ryo, well, she made a promise, and decided to keep it. She grabbed her wallet and headed to the park.  
  
**************  
  
Rika walked down to the Shinjuku park and looked around. This was the place that it could have ended, and thanks to a certain someone, that was not the case. In fact, here was that someone.  
  
"Hey Rika."  
  
Rika turned around and saw Ryo. "Hey," She smiled.  
  
There was a pause, a pause that made both Rika and Ryo uncomfortable, until she broke the silence. "Um. I have some money to give you."  
  
"Oh that?" Ryo laughed. "Don't worry about it. You had to use that money. It's not like you used it to buy something you wanted."  
  
"Ok," Rika shrugged. 'Time to get serious,' she told herself.  
  
"Ryo, I know you like me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know that. I just wanted to say, that.er.I guess I kinda like you too," Rika was sort of lying in this statement. She didn't really like Ryo like that, but he did save her life, and fulfilling his desires was the least she could do for her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rika."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry." Ryo told her. "I'm glad you think of me like that. In fact I'm overjoyed, because I love you also. But don't you think you have enough things to worry about? Like your friends, your family, your grades? What about what just happened to you? Trust me, Rika, if this were later on I'd accept it. But, I think you just need one less thing to do, and having me around as a boyfriend isn't going to help the cause at all.  
  
Rika looked right into his eyes. "Ryo, that was the sweetest thing that has ever come out of your mouth." She went up to him and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Rika, you're everything to me. It almost stabbed me to think that you would do something like try to kill yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rika said. "I promise it will never happen again."  
  
Ryo smiled. He may have lost his only chance to be with Rika, but he knew that this was better for her. "You'd better go home and see your family."  
  
**************  
  
Grandma was the first one to get home. "Oh sweetie!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're home safe!" She gave Rika a tight hug. Rika smiled. "I'm sorry, Grandma. I won't run away again."  
  
Soon afterward her mother came home. "Mom, I have an appointment tomorrow at 10:00. Have there been any messages concerning." She looked at her mother, then at the girl next to her-  
  
"Oh, Rika!" She said, embracing her into a hug. "Oh, mom. I'm going to be all hugged out." Rika responding, smiling.  
  
After the hug, Rika looked at the two ladies. "Um." she started, "I'm very sorry about what just happened. I guess I let two silly things hurt me too much. Now, I promise to be stronger in my feelings. I won't let anything like this happen ever again."  
  
***************  
  
September 27, 2003  
  
Wow. What a past few days. I need a psychiatrist, I think.  
  
Ryo has truly become one of my friends now. He rejected me, knowing it was for the better. I don't know anyone who was rejected and felt better because of it.  
  
As for things with Takato, I can only hope for the best. I know things will work with Jeri, however. I wonder how Kenta and Kazu will react. I don't even know if they know about the whole thing. Henry's going to kill me for even attempting such a thing.  
  
I'm going to bed. I think it will be nice getting some sleep knowing that everything is going ok, I guess.  
  
Rika Nonaka, signing off.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Wow, nothing went on in this chapter. I guess that's just how some things go. (falls anime-style) The next chapter will be about the next day at school, then I'm moving up to December events. It will be interesting then.  
  
It's 1:00 in the freakin' morning, I'm watching a World Cup game between U.S. and Mexico (U.S. is winning, hell yeah), my dad's sleeping on the couch, and I'm going to bed.  
  
Till next time. 


	10. Make Up, Kids

A/N: Here comes chapter 10. Can't say much about it, but enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: Make Up, Kids.  
  
*******************  
  
September 28, 2003  
  
Rika woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She looked at it, then plopped her head back on the sleeping bag.  
  
"Five more minutes."  
  
One hour later.  
  
"Rika! Are you going to get up or not?" A voice called out from down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Rika groggily said. She took a glance at the clock.  
  
7:50?  
  
"Oh, crap," she exclaimed. She got out of her sleeping bag, took a quick shower (very quick), threw some clothes on, got her backpack, kissed her mom and grandma goodbye, and ran out of the house in the span of about 5 minutes. As she ran, she put on her makeup, which was a very hard thing for her to do.  
  
She ran straight to Room V as soon as she reached the high school. Unfortunately for her, the tardy bell had already rung, forcing Rika to knock on the locked door leading to her algebra class.  
  
Mrs. Woodward answered the door. "Well, well, Rika," She said, "What excuse do you have this time? You know I can't accept tardiness this late in the school year." Rika sweatdropped.  
  
"Um.September isn't necessarily very late in the year-" she started.  
  
"That's not the point," Mrs. Woodward snapped. "Now, go to your seat. You're delaying the class."  
  
Rika grumbled and took her usual seat next to Henry. She smiled at him, but all his response was, "Meet me at lunch," he said to her.  
  
Rika sighed and put rested her head on her desk.  
  
"Alright class, let's review equations on finding slopes of lines."  
  
**************  
  
After not doing so bad with Henry, as she had an appointment with him at lunch, she was faced with a real test next period. No, it wasn't the test Mrs. Bryan assigned for this day, but the test of dealing with Kazu, Jeri, and especially Takato.  
  
She took a deep breath, let it out, and opened the door. She looked around. "There's Kazu," she said to herself, while he gave her a wave, "Jeri's here, but where's Takato?" She still had to deal with Jeri.  
  
"Jeri," she started. But Jeri put her hand up.  
  
"No more of that talk. What's past is past, and we'll have to accept it," Jeri said, while Rika nodded.  
  
"I see. But where's Takato?"  
  
"Beats me. Maybe he cut school because he didn't want to talk to you," Kazu laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to even dignify that smart-ass statement with a response," Rika said, looking away, and then to Jeri.  
  
"Rika, I think Kazu's serious," Jeri said to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Takato doesn't want to talk to you at all, so he may be cutting all of the classes he has with you," Jeri explained.  
  
Rika gave an eyebrow. Is he really that desperate on his word? "Boy, will I have some choice words with Takato when I see him," Rika frowned.  
  
"I think the statement is if you see him."  
  
*****************  
  
After making grounds with Kenta on what happened, and after some choice words with each other, Rika trotted along to her Honors English class, where she saw Ryo and Henry.  
  
"Hey there Rika," Ryo said to her.  
  
"Hey." she smiled. She looked at Henry. "So what's going on?"  
  
"Meet me after class just outside the door," was all Henry said to her. Rika shrugged and opened up her grammar book, for it was Monday.  
  
******************  
  
Rika walked out of the door and Henry grabbed her arm. Rika's initial reaction was to pull her arm away, but she nerved out a little.  
  
"Let's go outside to the quad," Henry pointed out to the nearby courtyard.  
  
"I want to get something to eat first," Rika said.  
  
After getting her food (Shinjuku High has a charged lunch system), she and Henry met at the benches near the gym, where no one sat during lunch.  
  
"Henry, I know you're going to kill me about this-"  
  
"I know what happened. My question is, why?"  
  
Rika sighed. "It just seemed like the logical thing. I'm not saying that I support it now. I mean, Takato doesn't even want to talk to me, it's obvious that he's not in any of my classes today just because he wants to avoid me. My friendship with Jeri was deeply hurt, because she refused to forgive me for what I did."  
  
"Well, yeah, I could see why she wouldn't forgive you. She spent the next week in the hospital."  
  
Rika gave up. She had to go to Henry for comfort. "I just need someone who can forgive me and accept me back in their friendship. Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo did it already, but I'm looking for someone.closer to me."  
  
Henry knew where she was getting at. He was willing to a deed for a friend. "Do you need a hug?"  
  
Rika nodded, and Henry greeted her with his welcoming arms. She gave in and started to cry.  
  
"Thank you, Henry. Thank you for understanding," she sobbed.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for," Henry said, stroking her beautiful hair.  
  
"Hey Henry," Rika whispered to him, "don't think about coming on to me."  
  
Henry laughed.  
  
**************  
  
Rika walked into the gym for P.E. when the bell rang. She still didn't feel exactly comfortable changing in front of her peers yet, so she once again got changed in the bathroom.  
  
Rika walked out and looked for Takato, but as she expected, he was nowhere in sight. Ryo came out of the boys' locker room.  
  
"Takato's not here, is he?" Rika queried. Ryo shook his head. "Then it is no coincidence."  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Rika got out of sixth period careers and headed right over to the soccer field. She had a game today against rivals Daikoyuchi Blazers. She went into the locker room and got changed in the bathroom again and came out with an orange-themed uniform jersey. She tied on her ponytail, put her shin guards and cleats on, and ran out of the locker room.  
  
'Ready to kick some butt,' Rika thought to herself.  
  
***************  
  
Rika was fired up, and rightfully so, because this was an important game, and the past events only pumped her up even more. She joined the team in the huddle  
  
"Go, Indians!" They all shouted in unison.  
  
Rika ran out to the field, and looking up, noticed her friends Henry, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta. However, there was no sign of Takato. She sighed and got her head in the game.  
  
The game was fast paced, and it suited Rika's taste. Her team was leading 1-0, but she had a rare miscue on defense. She played midfield, and as the opposing attacker approached her, she stabbed for the ball but missed. The girl on the other team took it in and blasted it right through the goalie's hands and into the net.  
  
One of the girls on her team came up to her. "C'mon, let's not commit another silly mistake," she said to Rika, helping her up. She nodded and went back to her starting position.  
  
Soon afterward the whistle sounded and it was halftime. Rika was tired, but tried not to show it because she did not want to be taken out of the game.  
  
Halftime was over and the players took the field. Rika managed to stay in the game without showing signs of fatigue.  
  
Time passed throughout and Rika started to get tired. The coach noticed it finally and substituted her out of the game. Rika was hesitant, saying things like "I'm not tired. But she succumbed and went to the bench with about 30 minutes left in the game.  
  
"Don't worry Rika, I'll put you in fresh with about 20 minutes left for one last attack," her coach told her. Rika was filled with more confidence, but also with more pressure, as her coach relied on her to get the job done. She sat on the bench and got a quick drink of water.  
  
*****************  
  
A boy stepped out of his car. "Thanks, mother," he said to his mom. She nodded. "Call me after the game."  
  
The brown haired teenager walked across the high school and to the school's soccer field, where a game between rivals Shinjuku Indians and Daikoyuchi Blazers. He made his way to the bench of the home team and approached a strawberry-haired girl. He tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
****************  
  
Rika sighed. "Almost time to go in," she said to herself. She then felt a light tap on her left shoulder. Rika turned around to see who it was. Her eyes opened in disbelief.  
  
"Takato?! Is it you? Of course it's you!" Rika squealed, excited.  
  
Takato seemed unmoved by her new disposition. He pointed out onto the field. "When you go back out, challenge a defender, or bring a double team to leave a teammate open. Once two defenders challenge you, dish it off to the open girl and make a break toward the goal."  
  
Rika gave him a thumbs-up. "Will do, Takato."  
  
"Meet me after the game," Takato told her as he walked toward the stands.  
  
Rika suddenly was filled with newfound confidence. "Ok, Rika, get in there and make something happen." Her coach said. She got up and got ready to go in at the next dead ball.  
  
*************  
  
It was still tied 1-1 when she came in. Rika appeared to not do anything for the next 15 minutes. She had forgotten Takato's advice about what to do. He noticed this and called out.  
  
"Rika! Challenge the defenders!" He yelled from the stands. Rika looked up and saw Takato yell and cheer for her. She nodded and started to really play.  
  
There was an attacker approaching her, but the same thing didn't happen. Taking the encouragement from both her teammate and Takato, she made a right move and took the ball right from the attacker.  
  
Rika took the ball herself into opponent territory, but soon several defenders approached her. Remembering what Takato said, she dished it off to her teammate, who was wide open. The girl took it down the sideline and got rid of it with a powerful cross that headed toward the goal.  
  
Ten seconds left.  
  
Rika saw the ball before everyone else and jumped up in the air. She made contact with the flying ball with her head and guided it toward the back of the net.  
  
The strawberry-haired girl did not know what happened until she was mobbed by her team. Her ears were deaf from "You did it!"'s and "Way to go, Rika!"'s. Out of the mob, Rika couldn't help but glance at her friends, all clapping, and most especially Takato, who gave a light smile.  
  
10 minutes, one mob, and five gallons of water poured on Rika later, she walked to the stands and located her friends.  
  
"Good job, Rika," Ryo said.  
  
"Always knew you had it in you," Kazu added.  
  
"Thanks, guys," Rika responded. Everyone around her was giving her compliments, except for Takato, who stayed silent throughout the celebration.  
  
Takato was surprisingly patient in waiting for the others to leave, with Rika alone with him.  
  
"Rika, honey, ready to go?" Her mom called out. Rika shook her head.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
******************  
  
"So Takato," Rika began, "what brings you here to watch my game?" The two were walking around campus, which was basically deserted of people, letting them have a private conversaion.  
  
He looked at her. "Rika, I have to apologize."  
  
"Huh?" Rika wondered. "If anything, I should apologize to you."  
  
Takato shook his head in doubt. "I totally yelled and criticized you and basically disowned you as a friend, and I didn't even stop to think how much your feelings had to be hurt."  
  
"Well, I did start the whole thing by saying that about Jeri."  
  
"Yeah, but you should apologize to her about that, not to me."  
  
"I did, but she didn't forgive me. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He stopped walking, which prompted Rika to also stop. "Let me just get to the point. Rika, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings like that. I should've stopped and realized what it would have been like in your shoes."  
  
Rika looked directly at Takato's eyes. "I know I may sound susceptible, but, I do forgive you, because that is what friends are for." Takato paused.  
  
He suddenly felt the love that he wanted her to have in the first place. The love that Takato wished Rika certainly was capable of, but was ashamed to express. Now she wasn't ashamed. Takato pulled Rika into a tight hug. "I love you Rika," he said, tears coming from his eyes.  
  
"Can we just be friends again?" Rika asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes, Rika, we can." The two good friends, the digimon queen, and the gogglehead, walked off, with a newfound heart in their friendship, a heart that would keep them companions for a long time.  
  
******************  
  
September 28, 2003  
  
Wow. What a month. All I can say is, I'm glad this month is over, because I don't want to live it again.  
  
Things with Takato and I are getting better now. We both decided it was better that we remained friends and nothing more. Besides, I think he has the hots for Jeri.  
  
Henry has been a great friend for me. Helping me with my homework, with boys, even when I rejected him he has still stuck with me. Boy what a great friend.  
  
Speaking of new friends, what about my new one. The one by the name of Ryo Akiyama. What he said yesterday was so sweet it shocked me. Maybe this is the real side of Ryo. Maybe not. but I guess we'll see for sure soon, right?  
  
Kazu and Kenta. I don't know about them; they're in their own little world. One thing's for sure about them. They seem to be mediators when it comes to some fights.  
  
And finally Jeri. I was a fool, an idiot, to assume forgiveness and mess her up in the mall. I guess I'm not a great friend to her. But she is a great friend to me and told me to forget about the whole thing. I wish I had her heart and sweetness.  
  
This month went by eventfully it almost scared me. I hope later months aren't this stressed out.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, the days of September are over, and I'm skipping up to events in December, which will be a different published story. So this is the last chapter in the Strawberry Girl. And no, this does not necessarily mean that this is a Rukato. I personally do not even like Rukato because um. Anyway, look for the next installment, unofficially titled Christmas With The Tamers, which will hover more around the Tamers as a group, as opposed to the Rika third-person in this story. You can see that this is really a light of Rika as she goes through a time of her life, rather than an event really taking place. Sorry for the misperception, but I hope it doesn't mean much. BTW, I'm starting my new story Trapped With The Queen, A semi- Henruki, so be sure to look out for that!  
  
Till next time. 


End file.
